Halosilanes, polyhalosilanes, halogermanes, polyhalogermanes, silane, polysilanes, germane, polygermanes and corresponding mixed compounds have long been known, cf. in addition to the customary text books of inorganic chemistry also WO 2004/036631 A2 or C. J. Ritter et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 2005, 127, 9855-9864.
L. Müller et al. in J. Organomet. Chem., 1999, 579, 156-163 describe, inter alia, the preparation of trichlorosilylmethylgermanes.
Methylgermylsilanes and phenylgermylsilanes are known from Angew. Chem., 1993, 105, 587-588 (G. Sih et al.) and also from Tetrahedron Lett., 1970, 51, 4443-4447 (F. Feher et al.).
Furthermore, phenyl- and hydrogen-containing compounds are known in which Sn—Si and Sn—Ge bonds are present (J. B. Tice et al., J. Inorganic Chemistry, 2009, 48(13), 6314-6320). Here, it is suggested to use these compounds as IR semiconductors.
In patent document U.S. Pat. No. 7,540,920 B2, Singh et al. disclose Si—Ge compounds of the formula X1X2X3—Si—Ge—X4X5X6 having hydrogen or halogen radicals X1-6.
Practically nothing is currently known about chlorosilylarylgermanes. Thus, by means of basic research, effort is being made to find novel compounds and to seek novel preparation routes, in particular also with respect to potential industrial and optionally improvable applications.
The object of the present invention is to provide novel silicon-germanium compounds and a method for the preparation thereof.